1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to propellants that give off gases during the aging process and more particularly to the use of an aluminum silicate molecular sieve as a stabilizer in these propellants to absorb the undesirable gases.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One of the problems encountered in the propellant industry is that many propellants give off gases during the aging process that partially interfer with or destroy the desirable characteristics of the propellant. Propellants where this is encountered include casting powder such as nitrocellulose and nitroglycerin, high energy fluorine propellants, single or double base nitrate ester propellants and composite propellants such as ammonium perchlorate/Al with rubber binders. The undesirable gases that may be given off during this aging process include N.sub.2, CO.sub.2, CO, NO.sub.x and F.sub.2.
The present invention overcomes this problem by absorbing these gases to render them harmless and without degrading the propellant.